Candy Jelly Love
by babygummy
Summary: Kim Hanbin, mempunyai kepribadian yang jutek dan dingin. Namun siapa sangka ia sebenarnya manis? Hingga membuat seorang namja terpikat padanya? / 'Aku seperti mengenalnya...' 'Sebenarnya ia manis..' 'Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta lagi..' / Bobby/Hanbin BobHan Double B uke!Hanbin YAOI BxB IKON FANFICS! / RCL for update
1. Chapter 1

∆ **Gummy Proudly Present∆**

"Candy Jelly Love"

Inspired from 'Candy Jelly Love' by Lovelyz.

iKON's Double B (Slight JunDong) FANFICS

Main Cast: -Kim Hanbin (B.I)  
-Kim Jiwon (Bobby)

Other Cast: -Kim Donghyuk  
-Goo Junhoe  
and other.

WARNING! This is YAOI Fanfics (boyxboy). Touch the 'X' button if you hate this.

Get ready? Showtime! Happy reading, guys!

Chap 1.

Author's PoV.

"Hanbin-ah! Tunggu!"

sebuah suara lembut setengah berteriak itu terdengar disebuah jalanan sepi dipagi hari ini. Seorang namja mungil -yang berteriak tadi- terlihat susah payah membawa bukunya sambil berlari, sementara namja yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Hanbin' itu terlihat tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ya! Kim Hanbin!" namja mungil itu berteriak kembali.

Dengan kesal, Hanbin membalikkan badannya -berhenti berjalan dan melihat kearah namja mungil tadi yang menurutnya sangat menganggu ketenangan paginya.

"Ada apa, Dong? Kau membuatku pusing dengan teriakanmu." jawabnya ketus sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Donghyuk yang sedaritadi berlari di belakang Hanbin kini bisa berjajar dengan Hanbin. Tentunya dengan Hanbin yang masih dengan posisinya tadi. Donghyuk hanya menyengir tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Hanbinnie, bantu aku membawa setengah dari buku ini. Aku harus menyelesaikan makalahku hari ini. Atau tidak aku akan direbus hidup-hidup oleh Park tua itu." tutur Donghyuk sambil memasang puppy-eyes andalannya.

Hanbin hanya bisa memutar bolamatanya malas. "Jangan panggil namaku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu. Sungguh, apakah kau bodoh Donghyuk-ah? Seharusnya makalah itu kau selesaikan dari kemarin. Wajar Park Seongsaenim memarahimu terus, kerjaanmu tak pernah kau selesaikan tepat waktu."

Hanbin kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Hari ini masih sangat pagi untuk seorang anak menuju ke sekolah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bagi siswa teladan seperti Kim Hanbin, jam sepagi ini adalah waktu bersekolah yang tepat.

"Yayaya! Kim Hanbin!" Donghyuk kembali bersusah payah berjalan di belakang Hanbin. "Kau tega sekali, Hanbin-ah. Aku hanya meminta bantuanmu untuk membawakan setengah dari buku ini, kau malah menyeramahiku. Aku kan tidak sepintar kau, Kim." Ocehnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Salahmu sendiri." celetuk Hanbin.

Donghyuk hanya bisa bersabar dengan sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sahabat? Ya. Hanbin adalah sahabat Donghyuk, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Jadi, Donghyuk sangat mengerti bagaimana Hanbin. Hanbin memang dingin, keras kepala, dan seenaknya. Tapi tak akan ada yang mengelak kalau Hanbin masuk jajaran salah satu murid terpintar di sekolah mereka. Dimata Donghyuk, Hanbin sebenarnya manis. Bahkan bayangan mereka kecil, Donghyuk selalu merindukan Hanbin yang manis, ramah, dan polos. Namun, Hanbin berubah karena satu sebab.

"Percepatlah jalanmu, Donghyuk. Kau sangat lelet." keluh Hanbin tiba-tiba, memudarkan lamunan Donghyuk akan bayangan masa kecil mereka.

"Aish, Hanbin-ah. Bagaimana aku bisa berjalan cepat dengan buku sebanyak ini." suara memelas khas Donghyuk akhirnya membuat Hanbin berbalik dan mengambil setengah buku ditangan Donghyuk.

Donghyuk mengembangkan senyum khasnya. Dan satu fakta lagi yang kita tahu, Hanbin orangnya peduli sebenarnya.

Mereka memasuki pekarangan sekolah yang sangat besar. Sekolah masih nampak sepi. Memangnya siapa yang akan datang pada jam sepagi ini?

Hanbin dan Donghyuk memasuki kelas mereka. Selain bersahabat, mereka adalah teman sebangku. Setelah mereka duduk, Donghyuk dengan cepat menyelesaikan setengah makalahnya.

Sementara Hanbin? Pandangan yang wajar sebagai penyandang siswa terpintar disekolah, yaitu membaca buku. Dengan kebiasaannya yaitu membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya. Kalau sudah begini, ia sama sekali tak ingin diganggu, termasuk dengan Donghyuk yang memang sahabatnya sendiri.

Jam demi jam semakin berlalu, matahari pun semakin menyongsong hari ini. Murid semakin banyak yang berdatangan. Donghyuk pun sudah hampir menyelesaikan makalahnya. Ia meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang beraktivitas sangat lama.

"Ah, pegal sekali." keluhnya.

Ia menengok kearah Hanbin. Hanbin masih betah dengan buku dan headset yang masih setia bertengger ditelinganya. Donghyuk tahu sekali, Hanbin tidak akan pernah puas dengan posisinya seperti itu.

Saat kelas semakin ramai, seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan juga terlihat tampan yang juga merupakan murid dikelas itu pun menghampiri Donghyuk.

"Donghyuk-ie." panggil namja itu dan langsung duduk di bangku yang ada di depan Donghyuk.

"June~~~~" Donghyuk terlihat senang melihat namjachingunya itu.

June? Goo Junhoe, adalah namjachingu Donghyuk.

"Aku merindukanmu, bodoh." Junhoe dengan seenaknya menjitak kepala Donghyuk.

"Yakk! Kau suka sekali menjitakku. Kenapa kau kemari? kelasmu kan bukan disini." Donghyuk mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, Junhoe hanya tertawa pelan melihat betapa menggemaskan namjachingunya ini.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Oh ya, apa kau tahu?"

"Hm? Ada apa, Junjun?"

"Katanya akan ada murid baru dikelasmu ini, pindahan dari Amerika."

"Whoaaaa! Amerika!? Apakah ia bule? Matanya biru? Rambutnya pirang? Mancung? Tinggi? Kyaaa-"

Keantusiasan Donghyuk terpotong oleh ucapan Junhoe. "Berlebihan. Aku pasti jauh lebih tampan dari dia."

"Jadi, murid pindahan itu namja? Whoaa. Hanbin, Hanbin!"

Donghyuk mengguncang-guncangan bahu Hanbin yang sedaritadi tak berpaling dari bukunya. Dengan kesal, Hanbin sedikit membanting bukunya ke meja dan pula melepas headset ditelinganya.

"Ada apa lagi, Dong? Kau ini sa-"

Sebelum namjachingunya terkena semburan pedas Hanbin, Junhoe segera memotong semburan Hanbin.

"Ada murid baru pindahan Amerika, dan namja."

Hanbin mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu?"

Donghyuk dan Junhoe terdiam. Hanbin selalu seperti ini, tidak terlihat antusias. Mottonya itu, seperti 'Untuk apa peduli? Tak ada gunanya untukku' Yah, kira kira.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik? Ia pindahan Amerika! Bukan dari Busan, Jeju, ataupun Gwangju! Tapi luar negeri! Hebat bukan?" Donghyuk menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ck, apa pedulinya sih? Biarkan saja dia pindah kesini, itu urusan dia." Hanbin kembali memasang headsetnya dan membaca buku.

"This kid..." keluh Junhoe dan Donghyuk bersamaan.

-Candy Jelly Love-

Kelas pagi ini akan dimulai, Choi Seongsaenim memasuki kelas 2A itu. Namun, suasana pagi ini nampak berbeda. Beliau memasuki kelas dengan seseorang yang nampak asing bagi mereka.

"Selamat pagi. Kita kedatangan murid baru." sapa Choi Seongsaenim, sementara namja di belakangnya hanya tersenyum, menampakkan gigi depannya yang menonjol dan matanya yang sangat sipit.

Donghyuk memperhatikan namja itu. Bahkan ia mengucek-ucek matanya memastikan rupa dari namja itu. Semua prediksinya hilanglah sudah. Namja bermata biru, tinggi, mancung, dengan rambut pirangnya. Bahkan namja didepan kelas itu tidak satupun masuk kategori prediksinya.

"Ck, namja itu seperti orang Korea biasa." gumamnya malas. Ia pun melirik kearah Hanbin yang asik dengan buku ensiklopedianya.

"Hanbin-ah." bisiknya.

"Apa?" jawab Hanbin tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari bukunya.

"Lihat namja itu, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang Amerika."

Dengan begitu, Hanbin mendongakan wajahnya depan melihat namja itu. Namun..

"Eh?"

Hanbin terus memperhatikan namja itu. Giginya, dan mata sipitnya. Sepertinya, ia mengenalnya... Tapi, dimana? Dan kapan?

"Hanbin? Kenapa kau melamun?" Donghyuk nampak kesal.

"Ya, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Choi Seongsaenim memberi tempat dan waktu untuk namja itu.

Namja itupun maju beberapa langkah dengan percayadirinya. Siswa dikelas itu memperhatikan namja itu dengan tidak berkedip, ada pula yang bingung karena mungkin pikiran mereka ada yang sama seperti Donghyuk. Namja itu cukup tampan dengan rambut cokelatnya yang khas.

"Aku, Kim Bobby. Pindahan dari Amerika. Jangan bingung, aku asli Korea. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Bobby mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di tempat kosong yang kau suka."

"Gamsahamnida, Seongsaenim." Namja itu, yang ternyata bernama Bobby- memberikan bow 90 derajatnya kepada Choi Seongsaenim lalu berjalan ke sebuah bangku kosong, yang ternyata dibelakang Hanbin. Bobby duduk disamping Zico.

"Annyeong." Bobby menyapa Zico dan dibalas ramah dengan Zico.

"Annyeong!" Donghyuk membalikkan badannya menghadap Bobby yang sedikit kaget akan tingkah Donghyuk yang tiba-tiba.

"Ne annyeong." balas Bobby dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kau pindahan Amerika? Whoa, aku pikir kau orang Amerika asli." tutur Donghyuk.

"Ah, animnida. Aku Korea asli. Karena dulu orang tua ku mengajakku ke Amerika untuk bertransmigrasi, dan sekarang aku pulang ke Korea."

"Ah, gurae. Perkenalkan, aku Kim Donghyuk. Kau bisa memanggilku Donghyuk." Donghyuk mengulurkan tangannya kearah Bobby dan dibalas hangat oleh Bobby.

"Aku Bobby." jawabnya.

"Nah, Bobby..Ah dan dia ini-" Donghyuk menyenggol lengan Hanbin dengan sikunya, namun tidak mendapatkan respon dari Hanbin karena ia sibuk dengan materi dari Choi Seongsaenim di depan kelas. "Aish, anak ini. Bobby-ssi, dia ini Kim Hanbin. Dan dia itu jutek, namun sebenarnya ia manis." Donghyuk sedikit berbisik pada Bobby, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Oh ya?"

Dengan penasaran, Bobby memperhatikan pantulan wajah Hanbin dari kaca. Bobby tidak mengedipkan matanya memperhatikan pantulan indah itu. Ia malah merasakan debaran aneh pada dadanya, yang ia tidak mengerti itu apa. Yang ia tau adalah...

"Kim Hanbin, cantik..dan, manis..." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Donghyuk yang sangat jelas mendengar gumaman itu, terlihat kaget dan juga...senang mungkin?

'Aku akan menjodohkan mereka! Kim Hanbin, bersiaplah melupakan cinta pertamamu!' Donghyuk memunculkan smirk diwajahnya dan langsung membalikkan badan dengan wajah yang sumringah. Tak peduli dengan pelajaran Choi Seongsaenim, sebentar lagi ia akan mendapati Hanbin yang bahagia bersama Bobby. Oh ayolah, Donghyuk akan menjadi Cupid sebentar lagi. Apakah ia juga harus mengajak Junhoe? Wah, sangat keren!

-Candy Jelly Love-

Hari sudah semakin sore, murid dari YG Internasional High School segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali, dari kelas 2A. Donghyuk terlihat dengan gesit memasukan bukunya. Tiba-tiba, Junhoe memasuki kelas 2A dengan santai.

"Ah, ayo Jun." tiba tiba Donghyuk sudah menggendong tasnya dan juga menggandeng tangan Junhoe.

Hanbin yang memperhatikan mereka terlihat bingung. "Gidari, gidari. Kalian mau kemana? Kenapa meninggalkanku?" Hanbin menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

Donghyuk hanya tertawa pelan. "Aku hari ini langsung kencan dengan Junhoe."

"What? Lalu aku pulang dengan siapa?"

Dagu Donghyuk menunjuk orang dibelakang Hanbin. Ya, ternyata ada orang juga yang belum pulang selain mereka. Bobby?

"E-eh? Maksudmu apa?" Hanbin semakin bingung. Bobby hanya menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan bingung.

"Iya, Bobby-ssi, bukankah kau bilang rumahmu berada di kompleks yang sama dengan Hanbin?" tutur Donghyuk. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku pergi. Bye" Donghyuk melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Dan mereka berdua pun menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Aish, sial! Bodoh sekali mereka." Hanbin mengumpat kesal. Ia segera meraih tasnya dan segera menuju pintu.

Bobby yang melihatnya langsung berdiri. "A-ah tunggu!"

Hanbin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap namja itu. "Apa?"

"B-bukankah tadi...Donghyuk-ssi menyuruhku untuk bersamamu?"

"Pulanglah sendiri. Tak usah repot repot. Lagipula, aku tak akan meminta tolong dengan namja asing sepertimu." Hanbin segera berjalan pergi.

Bobby menghela nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya menyusul Hanbin keluar kelas. Ia memilih berjalan dibelakang Hanbin, dengan begitu ia bisa menjaga namja keras kepala itu.

Diperjalanan, Bobby terus saja tersenyum melihat punggung namja itu. Sesekali ia bergumam, 'Ternyata benar, walau jutek ia sangat manis.' begitulah kira-kira. Sepertinya, namja sipit ini telah jatuh cinta 'kembali' ? Siapa yang tahu, ia juga memiliki cinta pertamanya? Yap. Bobby memiliki cinta pertamanya, sama seperti Hanbin...

TBC/delete?

Gimana? Gimana? Ga memuaskan banget ini T.T

Apa ini apaaaa? *liat keatas(?)*

Walau ff ini gaje, tolong dong di review biar aku semangat ngelanjutinnya xD

Kalau ada yang Tanya tujuan aku buat ff ini, aku buat ff ini karna ingin memperbanyak DoubleB shipper dan yang addictednya uke!Hanbin. Karena ingin juga menyadarkan kalian kalau Hanbin di-ukein itu maniiiiiis. Muehehe.

Thanks to: thami eonnie yang udah nyemangatin aku dalam membuat ff absurd ini(?)

More fanfics about doubleb or uke!hanbin? Check author: daethameerame

Thankyou!^^


	2. Chapter 2

**"Candy Jelly Love"  
**  
Inspired from Lovelyz-'Candy Jelly Love' song.

iKON's Double B (Slight JunDong) FANFICS

Main Cast: -Kim Hanbin (B.I)  
-Kim Jiwon (Bobby)

Other Cast: -Kim Donghyuk  
-Goo Junhoe  
and other.

 **WARNING! This is YAOI Fanfics (boyxboy). Touch the 'X' button if you hate this.  
**  
Get ready? Showtime! Happy reading, guys!

Chap 2.

"Hanbinnie! Lihat! Ada banyak cekali keong!"

Dua orang anak kecil tengah bermain di tepi pantai, mereka kelihatan asyik sekali dengan kesibukan mereka itu.

"Wah, iya Dongie! Tapi.. kenapa kocong cemua?" Hanbin mem _pout_ kan bibirnya lucu.

Semua orang yang melihat dua anak ini -Donghyuk dan Hanbin- pasti merasa gemas.

"Iya kocong cemua.. Tapi kenapa meleka meninggalkan lumah meleka?"

Oceh-ocehan kecil seperti itu yang keluar dari mulut anak berumur 5 tahun seperti mereka. Mereka nampak begitu gembira, berkejaran kesana kemari.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang anak kecil yang memperhatikan mereka. Anak kecil itu kira-kira berumur sama seperti mereka. Mata anak itu berbinar-binar, pandangannya mengarah pada satu anak disana. Kim Hanbin.

'Manis cekali.' pikirnya.

Ingin ia mendekat kesana, ia pun dengan perlahan berjalan ke arah mereka. Matanya masih terus memperhatikan Hanbin.

"Boleh aku belgabung dengan kalian?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Dua bocah yang diajak berbicara itu menengok kearah bocah yang mendekat ke mereka itu. Dua bocah itupun saling bertatapan. Dan satu kata meluncur dari mulut mungil mereka.

"Tentu!"

"Aku Jiwon. Kalian ciapa?" Anak kecil itu -yang ternyata bernama Jiwon- mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Dongie!" Donghyuk menjabat tangan Jiwon.

"Aku...Aku Binnie." kali ini Hanbin yang menerima jabatan tangan Jiwon.

Lama sekali mereka berjabat tangan. Donghyuk sudah asik sendiri dengan keong-keong ditangannya.

"Kamu manis cekali, Binnie. Nanti kalau kita becal, aku mau menikahimu."

Jiwon memberi kecupan ringan di bibir Hanbin.

Hanbin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ck, mimpi itu lagi. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang masih mengantuk. Lalu melirik ke arah jam, sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, ia akan bergegas ke sekolah.

Kini Hanbin sudah siap dengan seragam lengkap pula _blazer_ berwarna hitam dan kuning sedikit mendominasi. Iapun turun dari kamarnya dan melihat sang ibu menyiapkan sarapan.

"Hanbin-ah" panggil sang ibu.

"Ne?" Hanbin yang sudah sampai di ruang makan pun duduk dengan rapi, dan dengan perlahan memakan roti yang sudah dihidangkan nyonya Kim itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik-baik saja, eomma."

Ibunya hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu anaknya itu tak suka banyak bicara. Walau dulu sang anak tidak seperti itu, namun setelah suaminya -ayah Hanbin- terkait kasus korupsi dan pada saat itu Hanbin baru masuk sekolah menengah, Hanbin langsung berubah. Ia benci ayahnya, benci hidupnya, bahkan benci teman-temannya. Teman Hanbin hanya Donghyuk..

Hanbin sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia segera menyecek _handphonenya_. Karena biasanya ia berangkat sekolah bersama Donghyuk -yang mengiriminya pesan terlebih dahulu jika memang Donghyuk akan berangkat bersamanya-

Hanbin mendapati satu pesan dari Donghyuk.

 _From: Donghyuk  
To: Me  
_  
• Hanbin-ah, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa berangkat denganmu. Aku akan berangkat dengan Junhoe. Hati-hatilah di jalan Hanbin-ah! Atau.. ajak saja Bobby! :D •

Hanbin menggeram kesal. Lagi-lagi Junhoe, Junhoe dan Junhoe. Ia sebagai sahabat Donghyuk, merasa disisihkan karena Donghyuk lebih memilih namjanya yang bodoh itu.

Hanbin mengumpat kesal selama dijalan. Seketika ia ingat pesan Donghyuk, ajak Bobby? Hell. Tak akan pernah.

Kriek.

Hanbin terkejut. Ia menengok kebelakang, dimana adalah arah suara dari bunyi tadi. Hanbin terlihat bingung, juga...takut. Ia segera menepis pikiran-pikiran negatifnya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat.

Kriek kriek.

Kali ini bunyinya lebih keras. Hanbin segera mempercepat langkahnya, hingga ia berlari.

Grep!

Sebuah tangan meraih tangannya.

"Aaaaak!"

Ia tersentak dan berteriak. Saking takutnya, Hanbin sampai menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Wajar, jalanan masih sepi jam segini. Siapa tahu saja yang menariknya adalah...

"Hey, hey? Tenanglah!" seru seseorang itu.

Seseorang? Yap, yang menarik Hanbin bukanlah 'sesosok' namun 'seseorang'.

Hanbin membuka matanya perlahan, ia begitu terkejut karena menyadari yang menariknya adalah berwujud manusia. Ia menatap wajah itu sebentar, menetralkan keterkejutannya. Hingga wajahnya kini menampakkan wajah geram.

Seseorang itu menunjukkan wajah bodohnya dengan tersenyum lebar kearah Hanbin.

"Kau?!" tunjuk Hanbin tepat didepan wajah Bobby. Posisi mereka sekarang berhadapan.

Hanbin yang menyadari tangannya masih digenggam erat pun menepis tangan Bobby dengan kasar.

"Hehe, aku Bobby." Bobby mengusap-usap kedua tangannya, lalu mengulurkannya kearah Hanbin. Berniat berkenalan, mengingat mereka belum berkenalan-dengan-benar.

Hanbin memutar bola matanya malas, iapun melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menghiraukan Bobby. Bagaimana bisa ia berteriak seperti orang bodoh tadi? Tsk.

"Hey tunggu." seru Bobby sambil menyusul Hanbin. "Kau butuh teman kan?" Bobby berusaha menjajarkan langkah Hanbin.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih." ujar Hanbin ketus. Ia mempercepat kembali langkahnya.

"H-hey!" Bobby terus berusaha mengimbangi Hanbin. "Kau biasa berangkat jam segini?"

Pertanyaan Bobby tidak ditanggapi Hanbin. Hanbin terus saja berjalan, tak lupa memasang tampang geramnya. Mereka sebentar lagi sampai di sekolah. Setelah sampai, Hanbinpun masih tetap memasang tampang malasnya. Ia duduk di kursinya lalu membaca buku yang adalah catatannya ketika pembelajaran Choi Seongsaenim kemarin. Bobby yang juga sampai di kelas, mendudukan dirinya. Memperhatikan Hanbin dari belakang, lalu tersenyum.

Kelas masih sepi, seperti biasa. Karena jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 20 menit. Tak berselang lama, Donghyuk datang dengan diantar oleh Junhoe. Hanbin tak menyadari itu, ia masih asyik dengan buku catatan ditangannya.

"Oi!"

Donghyuk menepuk pundak Hanbin. Hanbin mendongak dengan malas, karena ia hafal siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. Donghyuk hanya menyengir, memperlihatkan gigi rapi putihnya. Donghyuk segera duduk di samping Hanbin. Dengan jahil, Donghyuk melirik kearah Bobby yang sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Wah, ckckck. Apa perjalanan kalian berdua ke sekolah sangat menyenangkan?" celetuk Donghyuk yang membuat Hanbin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghadap ke Donghyuk.

"Kau yang menyuruh namja asing itu berangkat bersamaku? Seenaknya sekali!" sentak Hanbin.

Donghyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Lalu tersenyum bodoh.

" _Peace_." Donghyuk menunjukkan 'V' sigh meggunakan tangannya.

"Ck! Bodoh!"

Dan Bobby hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah HanDong itu. Terlebih, untuk Hanbin...

08.45 AM.

Kelas 2A sedang melangsungkan pelajaran Biologi, sang guru -Son Seongsaenim- tengah menerangkan di depan kelas.

"Yak, apa ada pertanyaan?" ucapnya ketika ia selesai menerangkan setengah materi dari Bab III.

Semua terdiam, seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada pertanyaan." Beliau melirik arloji yang menggantung indah ditangan guru cantik itu. "Waktu sudah hampir selesai, jadi tanpa buang waktu, saya akan memberikan tugas kepada kalian."

Murid nampak mendesah kecewa. Namun, Son Seongsaenim hanya berdeham.

"Tugas kalian adalah..." guru cantik dengan rambut bergelombang itu memberi jedaan pada perkataannya. "Mengsurvey ke beberapa peternakan di Gwangju. Kabarnya, disana banyak hewan ternak mati. Jadi, tugas kalian menyelidiki virus apa yang menyebabkan beberapa hewan ternak mati. Apa kalian paham?"

"Ye, seongsaenim." murid-murid menjawab dengan patuh. Walau ada yang mendesah malas.

"Dan, oh satu lagi. Tugas ini berkelompok. Cukup 2 orang dalam 1 kelompok. Ibu akan membacakan kelompok-kelompoknya."

Son Seongsaenim mengambil buku absen yang tergeletak manis di meja gurunya. Matanya dengan teliti melihat-lihat nama yang akan ia gabungkan(?) dalam satu kelompok.

"Lee Byunghyun dengan Lee Chunji."

Murid-murid mulai menulis nama kelompok mereka sendiri.

"Lee Halla dengan Jeon Jungkook."

"Jung Eunji dengan Kim Seolhyun."

"Kim Donghyuk-"

"Namaku!" Donghyuk berbisik kecil pada Hanbin.

"-dengan Kim Taehyung."

"Aish, dengan si alien." Donghyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan anak bernama Kim Taehyung tersenyum bodoh kearah Donghyuk.

"...Kim Hanbin-"

setelah lama menunggu.

Hanbin terlihat tenang, menurutnya ia dipasangkan dengan siapa saja tak masalah. Karena ini tugas yang gampang. Yap, siapa saja, namun bagai disambar petir disiang bolong-

"-dengan Kim Bobby."

...

"Mwo!?"

Oops.

-Candy Jelly Love-

Hanbin terus saja menekuk wajahnya, hingga ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar miliknya. Tubuh lesu itu ia seret tanpa mendengar sapaan eommanya. Ia memilih untuk bungkam dan melemparkan tubuh lelahnya keatas kasur idamannya.

"Hah~"

Helaan nafas panjang mengiringi kesialannya hari ini. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah selelah ini ketika pulang dari sekolah. Namun tadi, _**what the hell**_? Ia satu kelompok dengan namja aneh bergigi kelinci itu. _To be honest,_ ia tak suka dengan namja itu.

Tatapannya, senyum bodohnya, tingkah sok peduli- _w-what?_ Tidak. Namja itu tak terlalu menunjukkan kepedulian. Tapi bagi Hanbin- ah sudahlah.

"Bahkan melihat gigi tak normalnya saja aku malas." gumamnya dengan terus mengacak surai kehitamannya-frustasi.

Ia terus bergumam aneh, dan meledek namja itu.

Ting.

Handphonenya berbunyi dengan manis disaku celananya. Ia segera merogoh kantong celananya dengan malas. O-oh, sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Donghyuk.

 _From: Donghyuk  
To: Me  
_  
• Hanbin-ah! Kau sedang apa? •

Ck, tidak penting sekali menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu dalam sms. Namun dengan kekuatan yang ada, ia membalas pesan Donghyuk.

 _From: Me  
To: Donghyuk_

• Aku sedang tidur •

Ting.

 _From: Donghyuk  
To: Me  
_  
• Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin kau tidur bisa membalas pesanku. Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya? •

Hanbin menatap layar datar itu dengan tatapan datar.

 _From: Me  
To: Donghyuk  
_  
• Kau yang bodoh! Tanya saja, cepatlah. Aku benar-benar lelah. •

Ting.

 _From: Donghyuk  
To: Me  
_  
• Ish, kenapa kau bertingkah tak suka ketika berkelompok dengan Bobby? Dia kan ramah, baik pula. Harusnya kau senang. Jangan seperti tadi, Hanbin-ah. Kasihan dia •

'Kenapa anak ini peduli sekali sih dengan kelinci bodoh itu?' gumam Hanbin sambil memutar bolamatanya, menatap layar datar miliknya.

Tangannya menekan tombol 'back'. Rasanya ia malas berdebat lebih panjang, ia lebih ingin menyapa alam mimpinya. Dan dengan begitu, iapun terlelap dengan handphone ditangannya.

TBC.

 **Note:**

 _Haaaiiii XD_

 _Akhirnyaaaaa update juga yaaa X'''D Maapkeun aku updatenya kelamaan huhuhu ,_

 _Soalnya Connect internetnya susah atuh :"(( Ini udah selesai lama tapi yaaa baru bisa update sekarang hehehe mian XD_

 _Oh Iya, ada yang mau req ff double b ga? Maksudnya ngusulin ceritanya kaya gimana :3 soalnya aku lagi blank hehehe~ udah dulu yaaa kayanya kepanjangan ntar readerdeul gumoh XD /ga. Oke sekian, paaiii~_

 _ **SALAM KETJUP. GUMMY.**_


End file.
